happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
INFILTRATION
INFILTRATION is a featured level by IAMURHUSBAND. It currently has over 13,000,000 plays, with a 4.15 rating from over 18,000 votes. You can play as any character. Gameplay You spawn inside a large truck with a Segway Guy NPC saying "The fate of mankind rests in our hands!" There are three routes. 'Route 1' Route 1 takes you below and out of the truck, where you enter a building, go down an elevator, and if you are quick enough, go through a "secret passageway". If you go past the secret passageway you will go further down where you will see three jetpack non-interactive vehicles. The third one missing. You must go down, because the further passageway is blocked and can only be accessed through the secret passageway. Next, you go down and see Wheelchair Guy in the third one about to fire at you. You must go down quickly to be prevented being shot at. Then you go forward where a door is about to close, but if you go over the door quickly you will see a Wheelchair Guy NPC on a jetpack running away from you where he enters a hole that you are unable to go into. You will then see a robot with Wheelchair Guy's head on it, and you must go up the platforms with spike sets on the bottom to defeat him by knocking his head off. After you have defeated him, he will make a stunned face and you will go into the next room where you see Segway Guy saying "BRACE YOURSELF", and a customized boost that sends you to the end of the passageway, where you escape the building and fall onto a finish line. 'Secret passageway' When going down an elevator you see a secret passage way. You can only completely get through the passageway with Segway Guy or Pogostick Man. You enter a darker area with a small opening that only Segway Guy or Pogostick Man can get through. Once you land you may hit some shallow spikes. You will see an Effective Shopper NPC disappear when you get near her. You go down again and see that something is broken, and can go further, whereas if you didn't, the passageway would be blocked. If you go forward, you would see an extra scenario, Fat mutant ninja where you see the Effective Shopper NPC disappear and re-appear. Then you see a Segway Guy NPC saying "She's fast!" and go up a tunnel with the help of a boost. Then you see a Segway Guy NPC kill the Effective Shopper. Afterwards, you see Irresponsible Dad with his son crying out to Moped Couple. You then see Effective Shopper saying "I am sorry I have left you, son. Forgive me.", and then rises up into a cloud. You go down a tunnel and onto a finish line. This may mean that the Effective Shopper in there is Segway Guy's mother. 'Route two' If you go back up the platform in the truck, forward into the boost, and crash through some glass, you will enter route two, ROOFTOP. You will go into a circle which rotates and stops at a 270 degree angle, where you go down and enter a terrain with small "hills" and a spike set hovering over you. Here you cannot use large characters or else the spike set will kill you instantly. Then you go over a platform which takes you over some spikes and other obstacles, and then must eject into a hole which takes you onto a platform which circles around the main reactor. You fall down and out the building onto the finish line. 'Route three' If you go on the platform, then go down into the hole, you will enter route three, UNDERGROUND. Once you fall down the long hole, a C.U.S.H.I.O.N unit will cushion you. Then you must dodge three crushers, use a small or fast character for this. You will enter a large room with a large monster inside of it. You must go on all the platforms and not fall down. If you do fall down, a bunch of small, very dense circles will shoot at you resulting in death. If you stay on the platforms, you will escape the room and go down two large blocks, then you go forward. A monster with a spinning "triangle hand" will come at you, then an Optimus "Brime" truck (parody of Optimus Prime) will push him back. You enter a white room, and see Optimus "Brime" as a truck, and then transform into a robot, it gives you a thumbs up. You then say in your imagination "Nobody told me OPTIMUS was here to help out." "He can take care of all the bad guys alone, right?" "Time for me to go home!", then you exit the building onto the finish line. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 2.33.02 PM.png|The Beginning. Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 2.34.00 PM.png|Route 1 Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 2.34.40 PM.png|Route 2 Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 2.35.31 PM.png|Route 3 Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 2.37.29 PM.png|Secret Passageway. Screen Shot 2013-05-04 at 6.26.44 AM.png|At the end of the secret passageway. Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 2.39.27 PM.png|Wheelchair Guy Robot. (Route 1) Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 2.43.05 PM.png|The main reactor. (Route 2) Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 2.50.17 PM.png|Large Eyeball Monster. (Route 3) Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 2.50.57 PM.png|OBTIMUS "Brime". (Route 3) Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 2.53.07 PM.png|The ending. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:2011